Damn It All
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: Post 3x19, and based on the promo for 3x20. David finds Hook in the Rabbit Hole after Zelena has taken his and Snow's baby. The pirate is a little bitter.


**AN: So, I get that the Charmings are suspicious, but it still ticked me off a bit. So I decided to write a scene I would like to see in the next episode, where Hook is a bit bitter about their treatment of him.**

**Damn It All**

He sat at the bar in the Rabbit Hole and tossed back another glass of rum, enjoying the burn as it slid down his throat. These days, Granny's was rarely open for business, serving instead as a headquarters for the good guys in their fight against the Wicked Witch, but the Rabbit Hole could be counted on to serve its questionable clientele, despite witches on the loose and curses ruling them all. It reminded Hook of the inns he had frequented back in his pirate hay day, and again when they had been swept back to the Enchanted Forest.

It helped that no one here glared at him. They were the outcasts, the people who weren't part of the royals inner circle, and so were mere victims to their whims and curses.

"Here you are. We've been looking for you. Zelena has our baby, and we need your help to find her and get him back."

David didn't bother with greetings, not that Hook could blame him. His first instinct was to slide off the stool and follow the prince back into the cold light of day; to be at Emma's side, because God knew how worried she must be about her new sibling… brother, apparently.

Then he recalled their words – how he wasn't to be trusted, and he felt bitterness welling in his stomach, gathering at the back of his throat. He tossed back the rest of his rum, and tapped its rim, signalling the bartender for more.

"Did you hear me?" David demanded, and Hook heaved a sigh, glancing at him.

"I did, mate," he replied, nodding at the bartender as he refilled the glass, shooting glares the prince the whole time. "I don't quite see why you need my help, though. I'm not trustworthy, remember?"

"You kept your curse from us," David retorted, and there was a dark look in his eyes that said he hadn't forgotten that that lapse. "And you lied about how you got the message."

"I was told that if I told you, you'd die, and if I didn't do as Zelena said, you'd still die. Tough situation to be in, Mate" – Hook lifted his glass in a mocking toast and swallowed it while the prince watched with clenched teeth and fists that said he didn't want to be wasting time like this. Hook didn't blame him, knew he shouldn't be acting like this, but then he'd remember the sacrifices he'd made for this family – returning to Neverland again, losing pieces of himself and being forced to become someone new, his ship – and he was unable to keep his own bitterness at bay. "And as for the message, it came by bird. It wasn't signed. Who the hell was I supposed to think sent it? You said yourself that it sounded like your wife."

"We don't have time to hash this out right now, Hook. My son's _life_ is in danger. You want our trust? Then prove you've earned it and help!"

"I took you to Neverland, _Dave_. I allowed the man that took my hand, that took _Milah_, from me to come onto my boat, all to save your grandson. I turned my back on my ship and my crew to find your daughter and return her home. If I haven't earned your trust by now, then I think I may be done trying. Save your son. I'll await here for the victory trumpets when you lot succeed."

He thought to tap his glass again, but he found that more rum wasn't what he needed, so instead he just held the glass and stared down at the bottom. He half-expected David to hit him, but when he glanced at the prince, he instead saw a thoughtful look on the man's face.

"What?" he growled, not liking that look, the way it seemed to see right through him.

"You said when," David said simply, turning his back on the pirate to walk away. "I find it interesting, that you assume we'll win, with or without you. I think it would be easier with you." The prince began to stride away, before pausing once more after a few steps. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have jumped on you so quickly. I don't like that you didn't tell us about the curse, or that we don't know who sent you that message, but you're right. You've done a lot for us, and that should have counted for something."

Then the prince was gone, several of the bars patrons covering their eyes as his exit let the blinding light of day into the bar for a few brief seconds. Hook winced as well, his eyes having adjusted to the dark. He looked back at his glass, just as the bartender approached him once more, holding the rum at the ready for a refill. He began to hold his glass out, but then retracted it, looking toward the door.

"Do you want more or not?" the bartender asked, his voice gruff and grumpy.

Killian looked at him, then at the door, then back to the bartender, before he let out a particularly violent and creative curse.

"Not today, mate," he replied, dropping some gold coins onto the bar top and taking off after the prince.

Damn that family, and damn him, for not being able to turn his back on them.

**AN: And there it is. Can't wait for "Kansas," because the promo makes it look like the episode is going to kill me!**


End file.
